Frozen Emeralds
by 917brat
Summary: Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands...Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover. This first chapter will go through the years pretty quickly, just warning you, ok.

**CHAPTER ONE REWRITE-No emotions NO problem.**

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

A belt slammed repeatedly onto a five-year-old Harry's back. He was being punished for somehow making his older cousin pee his pants in front of the very important guest that had had at the house earlier. Though how he did that when they weren't even in the same room, and Harry had been asleep tightly locked up in his cupboard, thoroughly confused Harry.

However, at the same time, Harry knew better then to question it, or he would be getting an even worse beating from his uncle then he was already getting; for calling his son a liar. Yes, Harry ,even at the young age he was know, knew how things worked here and knew what he should do; as well as when he shouldn't do it. Therefore, that was how Harry knew that with the mood his uncle was in it would be best if he bit his tongue and stay silent.

Unfortunately, what Harry failed to take in account, while he was forcing himself to stay silent, was the fact that his uncle was completely drunk. That and the fact that with each hit he landed on Harry's back and didn't get any reaction he was getting angrier and angrier. Especially since a reaction is, what he wanted from Harry. Who was doing his best to stay silent, was beginning to feel light headed from all the blood he was losing.

Harry was beginning to wonder if his uncle was ever going to stop. He was dizzy from blood loss, he was pretty sure his back was completely raw by now and the pain from the belt only seemed to be getting worse with each hit that his uncle landed on his back. That is when it happened, Harry could no longer hold back his cries of pain and screamed at the top of his lungs; this seemed to be what his uncle was waiting for. For as soon as his uncle heard Harry's shrieks of pain he began to taunt the weeping, fallen, and blood coated boy in front of him.

"Why are you crying freak, no one cares that you're in pain. No one cares at all what you're feeling; after all do you see anyone rushing in here to come rescue you from me? No! That's because no one cares and frankly freak no one ever will. Now…" What else his uncle might have said, or more like bellowed out, was lost on Harry as he lost his battle with consciousness and passed out. All the while with three words repeating continuously in his head; these word were 'no one cares, no one cares.'

Hours later Harry woke up to find himself locked back in his cupboard. Which he had been thrown back into when his uncle realized he had passed out. Harry seeing where he was tried to get up. Only to collapse back on the ground, and back onto his stomach, as the pain from his back registered in his mind

However before he could even cry out in pain, which was something Harry really tried to stop himself from doing, something else registered in his mind. It was what his uncle had said about no one caring about what he was feeling; this thought seemed to stick in Harry's as he had a fierce debate with himself; well about as fierce as a five year old can be any way.

Harry tried to tell himself that someone must have cared about what he was feeling at some point, but sadly, he found he really couldn't even do that. For every memory that Harry could recall only seemed to prove his earlier statement wrong and his uncle's completely correct. Harry tried and tried but not once could he think of one occasion that someone cared about what he was feeling. Harry as he did this came to one realization, one that hurt nearly shattered his already fractured heart. This realization was that his uncle was right.

Harry after figuring this out came to a decision; one he knew would change his life forever. This decision was that he wouldn't give them a reason to care; either in a good or bad way. He wouldn't give them a reason to ignore him; in fact, he wouldn't show them anything. He would show them nothing; no emotions or anything else what so every. Just like, they seemed to show him all the time.

Harry after making this decision was determined to keep in and show no emotions. Therefore, with that in mind Harry quickly straightened up his face until it held a completely neutral look to it.

He then went to the very back of his cupboard and pulled out a book, he had hide there earlier, and began to read it; have some difficulty with most of the words seeing as he had taught himself to read. After a lot of struggling, Harry finally managed to get half way through the book. Harry was extremely proud of himself for doing so though he did do the best he could not to show it fearing his uncle would find out he was happy somehow and take the book away from him; and punish him for having the book in the first place.

It was a little after Harry had managed to get half way though his book that Harry heard his uncle get up, from where every, he had been sitting. Causing Harry to jump up in fright, and nearly bump his head on the roof of his cupboard, before he could stop himself.

Harry realizing what he had just done scowled at himself while thinking that this being emotionless thing was a lot harder then it looked. However, at the same time Harry was determined to get it down. That in mind Harry turned a blank face to the door precisely as his uncle opened it. Though even as he did this Harry couldn't quite stop the yelp of both pain and fear he let loose when his uncle grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the cupboard.

Harry soon found out that he was correct about how showing no emotions would be difficult because after nearly a year, a six year old Harry, was still having major difficulty not showing or acting upon the emotion he was feeling; especially the pure rage he was feeling at the moment.

You see, earlier in the day Harry had been ordered to go clean the attic; while the rest of the family went out to eat. Harry had no problem with that, at first, and had gone to the attic to clean it; a pleasant yet emotionless look of his face as he did so. But when he was about half way done with the attic Harry had found something that nearly set him off.

It was a trunk filled with his mothers things not only that but to Harry it explained a lot of thing; a lot of things he had been questioning for a while now. It explained why his remaining so called family hated him, it explained why strange things continuously happened around him when he lost control of his emotions, and most importantly it explained about a world of people that were just like him; it told him about the magical world and it's inhabitance.

Why did this make Harry so angry? No, it wasn't because his family lied to him about his entire life; he expected that of them at the very least. No, what had him so angry was that there was an entire magical world and yet he was still left here; where he was abused and treated like a slave. Surly his parents had friends, they had to have had at least one friend, couldn't of one of them taken him in? Why out of all people, in the world, did he have to be left with the Dudley's? Didn't they have some type of magic that could check what type of people the Dudley's were? Didn't they care…that last thought cause Harry to freeze and remind him of what his uncle had said nearly a year ago. Remembering this, Harry's already emotionless face went even blanker and colder than it had ever before; then in a tone that burned it was cold Harry nearly spat out.

"Well if they don't care, then nor do I! I'll just learn their magic and take no part of their so-called world. Not that that should matter to them anyway; seeing as they left me here in the first place!" That said Harry started gathering the many books his mother had left in her trunk and took them down stairs into a hidden corner of his cupboard; so that he could read them later on.

Harry had just finished emptying hid mothers trunk and was back up in the attic about to finish cleaning it when he heard a car pull in the drive way and the front door open. Harry then heard his uncle thundering up the stairs. Harry, hearing this, looking around the attic and had to shake his head he knew that he was going to be punished for supposedly lazing about. So when Harry's uncle came in and immediately started screaming , as well as swinging, at Harry for not finishing the attic Harry was only just able to keep up his detached look on his face; the only thing giving away the fact he was in pain being the slight tightening of his jaw.

Another year had passed and a seven-year-old Harry was nearly perfect at being completely stoic; for it was only during extremely emotional times that Harry even showed the slightest bit of emotion. Though this improvement was mainly due to a book he had gotten from his mothers collection of books, this book was called, The Art of Shielding Your Mind and Controlling Your Emotions. And since reading it as well as perfecting the exercises in it, Harry no longer had any trouble controlling his emotions. In fact since reading this book Harry found he could remember things clearer and pick up things a lot easier than he had before; something that was really helping Harry in his rather numerous studies.

Harry had made it pretty far through his mother's books and, though he still had many more books to go, Harry had found that he had a good grasp on the basics of magic; even though he couldn't physically practice it much. Seeing as he really didn't want his so called loving family finding out. Because they would surely kill him if they did find out he was doing something they had been trying so hard to beat out of him; if they found out, he was using magic.

Yes, it could easily be said that Harry was making leaps and bonds in his magical studies, but this wasn't the only thing Harry had improved. Harry had also stopped holding back his intelligence in school; no longer fearing his uncle wrath for doing better than his cousin does. Because of this Harry's class work had gone through the roof and the teachers at the school were constantly calling Harry a genius; whereas before they had done nothing but belittle him. Harry had even started on to learn a musical instrument, despite all his family protest and attempts to destroy said instrument, and seemed to doing pretty good on it to.

However, while everything was running smoothly at school, the same couldn't be said about his home life; which had taken a drastic turn for the worse. At home, his so-called family did everything in their power to put him down. They did all they could to get him to show emotion, mostly by causing him pain or some form of humiliation; but all this did was cause Harry to lock his emotion even further away.

In addition, when his grades finally did get out, as well as when they heard what the teachers had to say about him in comparison to their son, the Dudley's gave Harry one of the worst beatings that he had ever received. Then after the beating, he got threats of even worse if he continued on the way he was. Nevertheless, Harry didn't let this stop him, no, keeping his face impassive and showing no reaction to his, oh so loving, family's threat Harry continued pushing himself as hard as he could; even going as far as studying another language.

This continued over the year until an eight-year-old Harry, who was reading one of his mothers more complicated books and after a practically bad beating, heard a knock on the door. Harry, who was already in the cupboard, sunk even further into it and hide his book just as his uncle jerked open the door before growling out in his nephew's face.

"Boy! You'll stay in here and not make a sound or so help me…"Harry after hearing this threat blinked before looking at his uncle with unnervingly blank eyes and told him.

"Yes uncle I understand, but you might want to answer the door seeing as the person at the door is still knocking on it." All Harry received for this statement was an enraged look and the door slamming in his face. Harry seeing the door slam looked at his book before looking at the door once again. He then opened the book and started to reading it all the while keeping an ear out for the conversation that was going on outside. Which at the moment, seemed to be a quiet argument that was going on in voices to soft for Harry to hear clearly.

Harry was starting to get back into his book, after deciding to ignore what was going on outside, when he was startled by his uncle who started bellowing at the top of his lungs at who ever had been at the door.

"LOOK HERE I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE NOT COMING IN MY HOUSE TO LOOK FOR SOME BOY NAMED HARRY POTTER! NO HARRY POTTER LIVES HERE AND EVEN IF HE DID WE WOULDN'T ABUSE HIM! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" After this was said, the house seemed to be unnaturally silent. So silent that Harry could hear his uncle's harsh panting and so silent that Harry could clearly hear the response that was given to his uncle's bellowing.

"Sir we have warranted and I am allowed to search your house for this Harry James Potter. Who if, like you said, is not here then I sincerely apologize and the person who played the cruel joke will be punished accordingly. But we have been told about a possible abuse case and will be searching this house to make sure, if the report we received it true or untrue. So kindly move aside and allow us in, if you have no Harry Potter in here then you should have nothing to hide." Harry hearing this froze, he knew his uncle wouldn't take this well, and not even a second later Harry's prediction was proven true; when his uncle angrily shouted out.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Followed quickly by the sound that Harry recognized as a punch being thrown. Harry hearing this sighed soundlessly before going back to his book. The little bit of hope that had been building ruthlessly crushed by the sounds of fighting go on outside the cupboard; after all no one could beat his uncle no matter how much he wished it wasn't true.

Harry, who had been reading his book for the last couple of minutes, paused as he noticed something had changed. Placing his book down with an Indifferent look on his face Harry began to look around; searching for what had changed. That is when Harry realized what had changed; the fighting outside had stopped. Harry knowing his uncle had won turned towards the door and waited for it to be opened, his body slightly tense waiting for the blows he knew would come; for simple breathing if anything else.

Harry seeing the doorknob turning made sure his face was blank as possible and went over his emotion control exercises. It was only because of this that Harry's face didn't show a hint of surprise he felt when he saw it wasn't his uncle at the door, like he had expected it to be, but two slightly muscular police officers. Both of which had looks of pure disbelieve, shock and anger on their face as they took in Harry's clearly beaten and badly malnourished body.

Harry seeing that they were staring at him and didn't seem to be able to stop asked the two officers in his usual soft monotone voice.

"May I help you two?" His tone caused the two police officers to shiver but his question caused them to stop staring at him wide eyed and to straighten up before one of them stepped forward to talk to Harry; in the friendliest tone the guy could muster while looking at Harry's almost empty look eyes.

"Harry…You are Harry, right…"Here the officer paused to look at Harry, and when he did, Harry gave him a slight nod answering the officer question; as well as silently telling the officer to continue.

"Harry, we were told by someone that was really worried for you that they thought you were being abused. It turns out, to our surprise, they were correct about the abuse us suffered and now we are here to take you to a much nicer family. One who will never hurt you like your uncle has been doing to you. How does that sound?" Harry who had been listening to what the officer had been saying or asking decided to speak up.

"Why? No one has ever cared before about what happened to me before, so why do they seem to be now when I could care less?" Both officers at hearing this looked at Harry with horror before the officer who had been talking earlier scooped a very stiff, Harry into a tight hug; while whispering to him in a comforting tone.

"But we do care, and so should you. We would have been here sooner but we had no idea what was happening to you. We do now and we'll make sure something like this doesn't happen again. We'll make sure you never have to go back to your uncle or anyone in the house ever again. In fact, we have the station, right now, looking up your family to see if you have any relative willing to take you in. So you don't have to worry about your uncle hurting you again. Hell we're going to make sure he'll be put away for a long because of what he has done to you!" Through all of this Harry had looked at the babbling officer with a look of disbelieve and when Harry noticed that the officer was finally finished, told the officer in a chilling empty tone exactly what he thought.

"I do not believe you. I believe that you are angry that you have not figured this out sooner, that there was an abused child on your street and you had no idea. I believe you are disgusted with yourself because that you didn't know about. Basically I think you are angry that there was somebody be abused on you tuff, I believe it's called, and you didn't know about. I do not believe your are angry that I was being abuse just that someone was and you had no idea about it. However, I do want to get out of this hellhole and would be willing to go where you are taking me. Juts allow me to gather my stuff and I will go with you…though we might want to make this quick seeing as I don't want to run in with my aunt, nor my cousin." This said Harry went up the stairs to the attic to get his mother's trunk; leaving behind him two stunned and gapping Officer in his wake.

Ten minutes later found Harry in front of his cupboard loading all his books, school supplies, and school rewards; which included a small wooden violin he had won in a school competition. All of which were unknown to the Dudley's of course.

Once Harry had his cupboard empty Harry closed his mother, well his now, trunk before turning to the now waiting officers; who upon seeing Harry was ready smiled at the blank faced boy and motioned for him to go outside.

When Harry got outside, he was treated to the site of his nearly purple faced uncle, in the back seat of a police car, shouting something at his very pale aunt. An aunt that nearly went beet read when he saw Harry step out of the house and an aunt that started shrieking angrily at him the moment he stepped out the door.

"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WHEN YOU'RE UNCLE GETS OUT OF THIS YOU'RE…" Only to trail off and pale when she saw the officers behind her nephew. Harry seeing this reaction felt a very slight bit of amused and raised an eyebrow at his aunt. Before allowing himself to be guided towards the waiting police car; which Harry noted looked to be in better condition than the one his uncle was in. Shrugging Harry climbed into the car and setting his trunk beside him. Letting himself smile slightly when he heard his aunts screams of realization when she saw the trunk.

When the car door shut, Harry looked out the window and seeing the police officers were busy, with what looked like arresting his aunt, he decided to pull out a book; now was a good time as any to get some additional studies in.

Harry had read and memorized bout ten pages in his book when he heard the car door open, placing the book down, Harry looked up to see who was at the door. It was one of the police officers that had taken him out of the house and he had a huge grin on his face; causing Harry to lift an eyebrow in question at said officer. Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow the officer laughed lightly before telling Harry just why he was smiling.

"Harry we got some wonderful news! We found some remaining family that would happily take you in. The member in question is your mother cousin and your second cousin." Harry hearing the narrowed his eyes the police officer had left something out. Knowing this and wanting to know what else there was Harry waited to see what else was going to be said. The officer seeing this and knowing he hadn't told him everything sighed before continuing.

"But if you want to live with them you'll have to move to Japan and if you don't we'll have to send you to an orphanage." The officer after saying this held his breath waiting for Harry's reaction and to say he was surprised when all Harry asked was if he would be able to change his name if he moved to Japan was a massive understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover. This first chapter will go through the years pretty quickly, just warning you, ok.

**CHAPTER TWO REWRITE- Japan here I come**

Harry was currently in a plane heading to Japan were his new family was suppose to meet up with him; he had with the police officer from earlier beside him. Harry also had a book of Japanese names in his lap and was now trying to pick out his new name; for his new beginning. He had almost gone through the entire book and hadn't found a name he though suited yet. However, as he reached the back Harry finally found a name he really liked and one he thought actually suited him pretty well. Looking up at the officer beside him Harry softly, in a monotone voice, told him.

"I've found a name I like…I would like to be called Yuki, it means snow." The officer highly confused, as why the boy, or any boy for that matter, would want to be called something so soft and well so girly, asked Harry; his tone showing just how confused he was as he did so.

"Why do you want to be called Yuki it's…why not something that sounds a bit stronger?" Harry hearing this gave an eerie smile to the officer before answering him in an even, clear, tone.

"I want to be called Yuki because when people think of snow they think of something like you did just know. They think of something soft, beautiful and harmless but what people tend to forget is that while snow is deceptively fragile and gentle. It can be and is incredibly deadly. That is how I want people to think of me harmless, sweet and innocent. But when no one expects it I turn as deadly as a blizzard." The police officer at hearing this shivered and had to look away from Harry, now Yuki's (From this point on Harry will be known as Yuki) all too knowing eyes. Yuki seeing this laughed a chilling emotionless laugh before taking out a pitch black book from his trunk and started to read it; ignoring the reaction his laugh caused to those around him. As well as the freaked out look the police officer beside him kept giving him.

Five hours later Yuki finished his book and placed it down He didn't want to start reading another book, nor did he have anything else to do, so Harry turned to the, bored out of his mind and tried, police officer next to him and asked him; in his usual emotionless voice.

"Could you tell me more about the family am suppose to be going to? All I know about them at the moment is that they are related to me through my mother and that they live in Japan. That's all." Blink and sudden wide awake the police officer turned towards Yuki startled. Before quickly answering the boy's question, not believe that he had forgotten to explain more about the boy's family to him.

"You new family is your mother's cousin. Who has her own children a six almost seven year old daughter…who would be you new sister and a baby boy; who would be your little brother. The mother's name, your mom's cousin's name, is Kira (don't know he real name) Higurashi. Her daughter's name is Kagome Higurashi and the littlest ones name is Souto Higurashi. They all live in Tokyo at the Sunset Shrine. Kira also has her father living with them…at least I think she does. From what we can tell, they are a very loving family who seemed to be overjoyed about the fact you are coming to live with them. Though they did seem to be pretty angry at your previous family when they found out why…." Yuki hearing this gave the officer on of his rare smiles before nodding and turning to stare out the window; missing the stunned look the officer gave him.

Hours later (I don't know how long a flight to Japan would take), the plane landed and rolled to a stop in the Tokyo airport. Seeing this, the officer turned to the now sleeping Yuki and went to shake him awake. Only to stop before he could even touch Yuki, as Yuki eyes snapped open awake on his own just before the officer's hand landed on him. Seeing this, the police officer shook his head slightly in both sadness and disgust, guess why and guessing correctly why Yuki was such a light sleeper; before telling the emotionless boy in front of him.

"We're here Yuki, are you ready to see your family? I know they are ready and waiting for you." Yuki hearing this nodded silently before following the police officer over to the car that was waiting for them. The two quickly go into the car seats and began to drive in silence; not saying a single word the entire thirty minute drive to his family's house. (Again, have no idea how long it would take to get from the airport to Kagome shrine.)

They stayed like this until the car finally pulled up to huge shrine with numerous trees surrounding it. Yuki awed by the beauty of the place had to shake his head and drag himself up the stairs. With the officer following slowly behind him with an amused look on his face; having seen Harry's temporally awed expression.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Yuki was winded and slightly red in the face (hey doing all the chores in the house had to do something for his stamina and strength but not much seeing as he was also starved.) and the officer was panting slightly. Seeing the Yuki laughed silently to himself before turning towards the officer and in a tone that showed none of his amusement asked.

"So are we going to knock on the door or are we going to just stand out here all night waiting for one of them to open the door; even though they have no idea we're out here?" This earned Harry a small blush and a playful glare from the officer in front of him. Before said officer reached up and knocked on the door; loudly.

Almost immediately the door was tore open by an excited six-year-old girl, with shoulder length black hair pulled into pigtails. Realizing this girl was probably his cousin, or at least he hoped sp, Yuki took a closer look at her. She has big brown eyes that shone with innocents, a real cute smile that had a missing tooth in the front, and she was wearing an adorable pink outfit. All and all she just screamed innocence and Yuki was already starting to feel protective of her; even though he had just met her. Suddenly Yuki was shocked out of his thoughts when a young girl's voice called out something in Japan; which luckily for Yuki was the language he had been studying for the last two years.

"Kaasan! Kaasan my new Aniki is here! Aniki is here!" Yuki hearing this couldn't stop his reaction of pure surprise from showing on his face and looked at the little girl, Kagome if he remembered right, with wide eyes. Only to snap out of his shocked look and back to his original detached look when an older a woman, who looked similar to Kagome, came to the door.

"Oh officer you're here…and is this my cousin Lily's son Harry? Oh what am I doing making you stand out here in the cold, please come in." This said the woman, Kira, if Yuki recalled correctly, stepped aside and motioned for her guest to come in. Which both the Officer and Yuki (Harry if you don't remember) quickly did.

Once they did, Kira lead them to a nearby table where a couple cups of tea were sitting waiting for them; freshly made tea if the steam coming from them meant anything. Seeing this, the group sat down and the table with the tea and started talking. The officer started first by answering Kira's question.

"Well yes this is Lily's son Harry… but he's chosen a new name. One that will let him fit in here better around here. That being said Harry would like called Yuki; I hope that you don't mind…" The officer getting a smile and a negative shake of a head from Kira continued on.

"Any way Yuki this is your mother's family and I hope that you can get along with them; now why don't you go say hi to them." Yuki hearing this sighed softly to himself before slowly getting up and turning towards his family then in a soft almost shy sounding voice told them.

"Hello I'm Yuki and I would like to thank you for taking me in on such short notice." Yuki said this while bowing his head, in a way he knew to be traditional in Japan, to his new guardians; which caused Kira (his new mother) to squeal about how cute he was; before straightening up and telling Yuki.

"Yuki we are happy to take you in there is no need to thank us for that. Now I think it is time for us to introduce ourselves. My name Kira Higurashi, my daughter, who is currently jumping up and down with excitement, is Kagome Higurashi, my youngest son, who taking his nape right now, is two and his name is Sota Higurashi, and my father, you new grandfather, is Jiji Higurashi…though I think if you'd call him grandpa he would love that. And you are at the sunset shrine, your new home; I hope you like it here Yuki." Hearing this the officer turns towards Yuki and with a smile on his face told the slightly stunned Yuki.

"Well seeing as the introductions are done I guess it's time I leave and let you guys get used to each other. Oh and Miss Higurashi we will be seeing you at a later date to deal with all the legal work that needs to be ironed out." He then left leaving a smiling Higurashi family and a completely stunned Yuki in his wake.

Yuki shaking himself from his stunned stated turned towards his new family and thought to himself, as Kagome gave in to her excitement and gave him a big bear hug, that maybe this family wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover. This first chapter will go through the years pretty quickly, just warning you, ok.

**CHAPTER THREE REWRITE- SHORT GLIMPS OF THE YEARS AS THEY GO BY.**

SIX MONTHS LATER. (Yuk/Harry is eight and a half, Kagome is seven and a half)

Yuki had been at the sunset shrine for around half a year and he could honestly say that he had never been happier; that he never thought he could be this happy. He had a family that truly cared for him, he had gotten the basics of Japanese culture down and best of all, to him, his new mother was allowing him to continue the studies he had been doing before he came here. Yes, Yuki could honestly say that he was happy that he had decided to come here. That he was happy that he had finally found the family that he could belonged in.

Here Yuki was never hit; here he could, even if he didn't do it much, show his emotions without worrying about being beaten. Here he had some people that he could happily call family and here he could learn what he wanted to learn, when he wanted to learn it to, the best of his abilities; without fearing a beating for doing so or for being smart.

Because of all of this Yuki was really starting to like it here and was planning to never leave there; even if the wizarding world for whatever reason wanted him back. This in mind Yuki grabbed quickly Kagome hand and took her on the walk he had promised her earlier; a smiling in Kira watched on the front steps as he did this.

Sighing slightly Yuki let himself give a small smile as he walked beside Kagome; whom he now thought of as his little sister. As he did this he listened with half an ears as she went on about how her school day was; all the while thinking that maybe he could learn to love this family that just maybe he already was starting to; especially the little girl beside him.

A YEAR AFTER YUKI WAS LEFT AT THE SHRINE. (Yuki is nine Kagome is eight)

Yuki grinning inwardly, to himself, as he watched his sister pout cutely, to herself, as he walked off to the self-defense classes his mother (Kira) was allowing him to take. It was a class on a fighting style that used pressure points and flexibility to knock out, permanently harm and in some case kill you opponent. It also was a class that Kagome really didn't want Yuki to go to. Not because she didn't want him to learn to fight with that fighting stile but because she didn't want him to leave her alone for any period of time; no matter how short the time period may be.

However, Yuki really wanted to learn the fighting style the class was teaching. To Yuki it seemed like it was a perfect fighting style that really fit him; but he knew his sister didn't want him to leave to take it and he hated making her sad.

Sighing, which was something Yuki had found himself doing a lot around Kagome, he turned toward his still pouting sister and in a nearly emotionless but slightly amused tinted toned asked her; knowing without a doubt that it would cheer her up.

"Kagome, would you like to go with me to my defense classes I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind someone watching in the stands…they might even like a cheerleader of sorts." This was rewarded with a squeal as Kagome jumped on Yuki's back excitedly yelling.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" This was all of course screamed out directly in Yuki's ear. Which caused Yuki to nearly fall, which in turn cause Kagome to tighten her grip on Yuki's neck; nearly chocking him. Kagome realizing this, when she saw Yuki's face turning slightly blue, smiled sheepishly at him before losing her hold on Yuki's throat.

Feeling this, and being grateful to be able to breath, Yuki gave Kagome a very slight smile before carrying her piggyback style all the way to his defense classes; which earned him many strange looks from the passerbys as he did so. (I mean think on it an emotionless nine-year-old boy carrying and extremely happy look eight year old down the block.)

Once he got to his classes, Yuki gently place his sister down, in the stands, before joining in with the rest of the student there for the beginning defense lessons. Though after Yuki did this he get a really bad sinking feeling in his gut; one that got even worse when the sansei stormed in with a very sadistic look on his face. A feeling Yuki sadly found was proven true when the actual teaching began.

Later that night, after his exhausting and hellish classes, Yuki could help but stare in to his little sister's room where she was sleeping. As he did this and took in the innocents she radiated Yuki found himself making a promise to himself. He swore he would protect his little sister no matter what. He would do his best to make sure she never got hurt and that if she did get hurt the one that hurt her would have to beg Kami have mercy on their soul because he sure as hell wouldn't.

YEAR TWO- (Yuki is ten now Kagome is nine)

Yuki was in his room getting ready, today was Kagome ninth birthday, and Yuki was currently pulling on his brand new kimono; a kimono his mom had pacifically bought for him to wear on special occasions. Once it was on correctly, Yuki look in the mirror. What he saw was a pale and young looking ten-year-old boy with a slightly muscular swimmers build. The ten year old had large brilliant emerald green eyes that had a slight cold look to them, and pitch black hair that fell a little past his shoulder blades in a dark wave. He also was wearing a nearly black dark green kimono with a silver dragon and a dark golden phoenix fighting on the back.

Sighing, as he took in the image that was in the mirror, Yuki pulled his long hair up into a braid and grabbed the gift he had gotten for Kagome before going downstairs to where Kagome's birthday was taking place.

Once he got down there Yuki was immediately jumped on by said birthday girl and received an excited squeal directly in his ear from said girl. Smiling slightly and in a uncommon display of emotion, especially around so many different people, Yuki scooped Kagome up and spun her around , earning a loud laugh from her as he did so, before asking her.

"So how is the birthday girl doing? Is she having a good time? Does she want her gift or should I just toss it aside?" Kagome hearing this giggled loudly before telling her brother; in a high-pitched happy tone.

"Yeah, I'm having tons of fun….much more fun now that you're down here Brother…. and did you say gift? You got me something? What did you get me, what did you get me?" The last part was said with Kagome jumping up and down the best she could while still in Yuki's hold. Yuki seeing this couldn't stop the small laugh that broke through his emotionless facade before handing his sister him beautifully hand wrapped gift.

Kagome seeing this eagerly ripped open the gift, and cry out in delight when he saw just what her brother had gotten her. It was a lovely stained glass palm sized ornament of a kitsune with nine beautiful tails flowing behind it; all in a simple stunning shad of slivery-blue. Kagome carefully place down the ornament on the table in front of her; a loving look on her face as she did so. Before jumping on her brother and giving him the biggest hug that she could; all the while screaming happily.

"Thank you, thank you thank you, THANK YOU!" This caused Yuki to shake his head in amusement; while hugging his little sister back and telling her.

"It's no problem little is, and Happy birthday.

YEAR THREE ( Yuki is now eleven, Kagome is ten)

Yuki was eleven now and he knew this was the year his mother had gotten her Hogwarts letter; the year he was suppose to be getting his. But Yuki could honestly say he really hoped that he never got his letter, and that even if he did get one he wouldn't be leaving his home, his sister, behind to go to any school; magic or not. Especially not one that was run by someone who had abandoned him at his sorry excuse of an aunt's house without ever checking on him; despite the fact that his mother openly stated in her dairy that everyone knew her and his aunt, her sister, didn't get along.

Yuki, while he was thinking about magic, couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face, as he thought about the fact that even if he were forced to go to the school, if he was somehow made to go to Hogwarts without his say so, he would be mile ahead of the other in his age group. Seeing as, since he had been in Japan, he had finished almost all of his mother books and had even found a couple of books on Japanese magic; which he had bought with his allowance.

Not that he would let them, or anyone really for that matter, force him anywhere to begin with. If they even tried he would fight them tooth and nail to stay with his family, and considering the fact his sensei had said he was one of the best students he had every taught in his fighting style it wouldn't be an easy fight for anyone. Especially not one, who if his mother's journal was right about, never really fought in a physical sense before.

Smirking at this fact Yuki walked out of his room and down the stairs doing his best to not think about Hogwarts; after all what were the chance that he would be found all the way in Japan anyway. Plus, as he had thought when he was younger and at the Dudley's, Yuki wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world; seeing as they seemed to want nothing to do with him. (oh the irony)

Once Yuki was all the way downstairs and out the door, he grabbed a nearby broom and started to sweep the shrine stairs, doing whatever he could to keep his mind off the letter he might be getting that day. A good thirty minutes later Yuki had finished sweeping all the stairs on the shrine and went inside looking for something else to do; something else to occupy his mind with.

Four hours later found Yuki practicing his fighting style in the back yard of the shrine. He had already done all the chores he could think of. Some of which included, mopping up the floors in the shrine, dusting anything he could reach; which included a lot of thing when you add magic to the mix. Straitening up both his little brother's and little sister's rooms; as well as his own He had also done the dishes and had fixed up some lunch for every one; then cleaning up the mess that had caused.

It was after doing all of this and finding nothing else to do or anything else to occupy his mind with that Yuki decided to start practicing his fighting style, as well as working on the sword style he had started making a while ago; after going to some class for sword fighting of course.

Yuki practiced both of these for almost five hours before he was too sore to move any more. Knowing this but also knowing that he didn't want to give himself time to think Yuki pulled out his schoolbooks, his magic books, his language books and his music books. Determined to keep himself busy, and keep his mind off what may happen, until he fell asleep exhausted; unable to think of anything else but sleep.

Later on that night, Yuki cursed himself for doing so as he fell into his bed aching in place of his body he didn't even know existed. However, even as he cursed himself to hell and back Yuki could stop a small smile from forming on his face as he thought of the fact that he had not gotten the stupid letter that he had been worried about getting all day. Yuki as he thought of this finally let the sweet embrace of sleep welcome him.

YEAR FOUR (Yuki is twelve, Kagome is eleven)

Yuki was livid, no he was beyond lived, he was so angry he found that he couldn't see straight. The reason why was so infuriated, the reason his emotionless mask had been torn apart, was that Yuki had just found out that his little sister, Kagome, was being teased mercilessly by some boys in his class. Boys who were all older and a lot large then his rather petite little sister and boys who apparently didn't like him much; but were too afraid of him do anything to him. Sadly, this didn't seem to be the same for his sister, but Yuki was going to make damn sure the boys learned if you messed with his sister, his family, you messed with him as well. Though he wasn't going to hurt them… that badly; more like some public humiliation. As a warning of course.

The next day Yuki sat on the school's front steps with a small smirk on his usually impassive face. Which was something that really terrified the students around him, if the large gap between them and him meant anything at all. It was about then that Yuki saw the three boys that had taken it upon themselves to tease his little sister; that had taken it upon themselves to make his little sister come home crying . Once he saw them Yuki only had one thought on his mind and it was 'pay back is a bitch'.

That thought was proven a hundred percent true when the three boy's found themselves pulled into the most humiliating prank they had every suffered through. Pranks which somehow included; chicken, pink, blue, and green dye, a ball of yarn, six wooden blocks, three wet cats, a tree, and two bouncing balls.

Needless to say after the pranks they had been put through, and after finding out Yuki had put them all together as well as why he why he put it together, the three boys were a lot kinder to Kagome. Which caused Yuki to smirk in satisfaction, to himself, after he found this out; even if his mother had called him an overprotective sadistic child when she found out. Though Yuki did notice, she too had a smirk on her face and a proud gleam in her eyes even as she said this.

YEAR FIVE (Yuki is thirteen Kagome is twelve)

Yuki avoided a kick that was aimed at his knees and returned it with an open palm thrust to the stomach of his opponent; knocking the person, he had been fighting out of the arena. At the moment, Yuki was in a tournament for his fighting class and as of right now, he was going to the finals.

Nodding emotionlessly to the protector and announcer of the fight Yuki walked off of the stage he was on before heading to where his family was waiting for him. Once he got there, he was eagerly brought into a hug by Kagome who excitedly exclaimed loudly to him.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID! I TOLD YOU COULD DO IT!" Yuki hearing this gave his sister an odd sort of half smile before hugging her back. Once he did this Yuki gently set her back down on the ground and told her in an almost amused voice.

"So you did little sis. So you did." While ruffling her hair with his hands messing it up pretty badly; much to her annoyance. Yuki then sat down, with his sister sitting right beside him, and watched the rest of the fights. With little to no interest in any of the remaining fights; seeing as the remaining fighters had little to no skills.

Finally, after what seemed to be hundreds of useless, skill less fights the finals began. Excited but not showing it Yuki watched the fights go on, waiting eagerly for his turn, and soon it was finally his turn. Yuki seeing the quickly got up from where he was sitting and started to walk back down the stage; just as he was called down to fight. Leaving a sister cheering like crazy as he did so.

Once he got down there, and was in the ring with the person he was going to fight against, Yuki could immediately tell that this was going to be a very difficult fight. That in mind Yuki reached down and quickly remove his weights, weights his sensei had forced him to wear, and placed them outside the arena; not letting his opponent know just how much or how little they weighed. Before turning to the protector waiting for him to start the match.

As soon as the protector said begin both fighter took off at blurring speeds, both attacking and defending; not letting their opponent get anything in edgewise. The two seemed to be equal footing until Yuki's opponent tired of being equal to what he believed to be a weak girly pipsqueak decided to cheat; which was unnoticed by anyone but Yuki and perhaps Yuki's sensei.

Yuki's opponent started cheating by, slowly channeling the little bit of magic that Yuki could feel he had throughout his body; making it both faster, and stronger than it had been before. Yuki seeing this, as well as feeling the magic in the air, felt his eyes widen slightly before he was brutally hit across the face with a vicious uppercut like punch.

Yuki after getting that punch slowly got up, a look of mild anger on his face as he did so; letting his family now just how pissed beyond reason Yuki really was. After all, there were only a few things that enrage Yuki as he was at the moment and sadly, for his opponent cheaters were among the few things that did.

Yuki, knowing that his sensei would understand if he explained what had happened, slipped from the less lethal version of his fighting style, that he had been using, into a slightly deadlier one. One that could cripple permanently if given the chance. It wasn't the deadliest version of the fight style Yuki knew but he also knew it would get his message across and at the same time it would make it so that he kill his opponent. Which was something Yuki really didn't want to do; nor was he really aloud to kill his opponent in the first place.

Yuki's opponent seeing this smirked arrogantly, not believing that a change of fighting style would help his opponent; especially since the change in fighting styles was small and barley noticeable. Sadly, or maybe not so sadly, Yuki didn't give him a chance to change his mind as he with deadly precision attacked him and quickly ended the fight.

YEAR SIX (Yuki is fourteen, Kagome is thirteen)

Laughing Yuki corrected Kagome stance, he had wanted to teach her his fighting style but she hadn't want to learn to fight, so instead he was teaching her to dance; a dance which unknown to Kagome could easily become a fighting style. All dances could which was why, his embarrassment, Yuki could say he was a very good dancer and knew lots of different dances; again thanks to his sensei.

Yuki watch with hidden amusement as Kagome stomped her foot, on the ground hard, when after the eighth time of trying she couldn't quite get the dance step he was trying to show her down. Knowing that Kagome was thinking on giving up, and not wanting her to, Yuki lifted up her head and in a serious tone told her.

"Now Kagome, don't give, never give up! No matter how hard thing get don't ever give up. Keep try and eventually you will get it ok. Can you do that for me? If so I promise, I'll show you how the entire dance goes. I'll even dance with you in front of mom ok." As he said this Yuki wiped away all the tears of frustration from his sister's face; and gave her one of his rare but heartwarming smiles. Kagome hearing this, and seeing her brother's smile, brightened up before telling her brother in a much happier tone.

"I promise! I promise! Please show me the dance brother pretty please! I really want to show mommy when I get it all down" Yuki hearing the rolled his eyes at his sister before gracefully flowing through the dances stances; leaving his sister staring open mouthed at him and wanting to learn the dance even more then she already had been.

YEAR SEVEN ( Harry is fifteen and Kagome id fourteen)

Panting slightly Yuki once again lifted up the sword and brought it back down in an arch. A sword, which he really liked, and a sword, which he had happened to of gotten nearly three years ago from his sensei. He had gotten it when he showed said sensei he had master his fight style, and when his sensei found out he was creating his own sword style.

His sensei, when he found this out, seemed to be very happy and had volunteered to teach him some different stances from several different sword styles that he knew to help complete his own style. Yuki had eagerly agreed to the lessons and now almost three years later he found himself flowing through the stances he Sensei had taught and was still teaching him; muscles killing him and sweat cover his body as he did so.

Nearly five hours later a panting, completely sore and thoroughly exhausted Yuki went in to his room and started meditating. He had been working on something's with his magic and he had the feeling he was so close to getting it. Yuki knew once he did get his magic to corporate with what he had planned it would complete his fighting style seamlessly. That in mind Yuki keep on working on his magic; a new determination burning through him as he did so.

Later on that night Yuki felt his magic finally click into place, signifying that it would work the way he wanted it to; work in the way he had been trying to get it to for a little over two years now. Feeling this, Yuki finally let himself fall in to the realm of sleep; a smile on his face as he did this. As he did this Yuki began to think of the many different ways he could train to get his new magic fighting style to flow as smooth as his normal fighting style.

YEAR EIGHT (Yuki is sixteen Kagome is fourteen almost fifteen)

Yuki laid in his bed holding a gift in his hands thinking. Before sighing, placing the gift down, and turning around to go to sleep. After all tomorrow was Kagome's fifteenth birthday and he wanted to make sure, it went off without a hitch.

However, for some reason Yuki couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow. Yukie really didn't like this feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he had first moved to the sunset shrine. The same feeling he got that made him want to train so hard. The same feeling he got whenever Kagome was in danger, and the same feeling that made him feel so protective of his little sister. Whatever this feeling was it was going haywire and Yuki got the feeling he would find out why tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover

YUKI'S POWERS: (I know it is two more then I said but there a tie between a couple of the powers)

**Control over ice** (which when angered will include creating snowstorms though so he doesn't seem all-powerful the ability is incredible draining and hard to control.)

**Combination of gentle fist and Haku's fighting style **(they tied so I combined them. So Yuki will at times using needles in his fighting style so it will be like gentle fist but with needles at the end of the hand to really hit and completely destroy the pressure point; crippling or killing the person.)

**wandlessly magic ( **well it will be like wandless magic but only the easy to mid level spells no wandless killing curses. However, he can transform a rock into gold or something useful like a dagger Also Harry doesn't use his magic all too often preferring to do things by hand as to not be lazy)

**sword master ( **it will be more sword style dealing with speed and flexibility not pure strength and Yuki will still make some mistakes in his sword fighting because he has only been using a sword for about three years or so)

**Seer (**This will be completely random, He can't call on this power whenever he wants to and since he has just recently got this ability he will have trouble understanding the vision he gets. He will also be confused on if the Visions are dreams or not.)

**Using magic to enhance body** (Super speed, flexibility, and strength. Oh and he doesn't use this unless it is really important, like his in a fight and losing a fight he can't afford to lose. He never uses it in a fighting tournament unless the person he is fighting has pissed him off severely some was; like cheating or insulting his family. He does not use it in spars because he prefers improving himself naturally so when he does use it, it really packs a powerful punch)

_OH and Yuki is still emotionless around everyone but Kagome and his family and still even then he doesn't show a whole lot of emotions; Kagome is the one he shows the most emotion around._

**CHAPTER FOUR-DOWN THE WELL THEY GO. **

Smirking silently to himself Yuki silently snuck into his little sister's room; a bucket of ice-cold water in his hand as he did so. Apparently, Kagome had slept in today, something that had nothing to do with Yuki turning off her alarm clock not at all, and their mother wanted him to go wake her up; which is just what Yuki was planning on doing. So with that thought in mind Yuki, using his magic, floated the bucket of ice water over right on top of Kagome's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the icy cold water fell on her, drenching both her and her bed. This reaction caused Yuki to lose a little bit on his icy mask and let out a very small but clearly amused chuckle. Unfortunately, for Yuki, Kagome seemed to hear this chuckle and didn't react kindly to it. In fact, she turned blazing brown eyes to him, eyes that promised an untold amount of pain, and screeched out at him.

"YUKI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DUMP ICY COLD WATER ON ME!" She then got up off her spot on the floor, where she had fallen trying to get away from the water, and jumped at her still slightly smirking brother; bloody murder in her eyes as she did so. As Kagome did this, she knocked Yuki down to the ground, causing him to automatically try to catch her; like she knew he would.

Once Yuki was on the ground Kagome quickly brought him into a tight hug making sure to put her soaking wet nightclothes on him as she did so. This caused Yuki shirt to quickly become wet with the icy cold water that drenched his sisters clothing. Yuki feeling his shirt becoming wet jumped back from his soaking wet sister and in a nearly impassive yet still mocking tone told her; acting completely unaffected by his wet clothing while his sister shivered slightly from hers.

"Kagome don't tell me you forgot today is your birthday…." Here Yuki paused and looked at the look of pure shock on Kagome's face before smirking slightly.

"You did forget didn't you? That is so hilarious… anyway, Mom told me to wake you up for school, which I did with that oh so nice and refreshing cold shower I gave you. Then she wanted me to tell you that for your birthday we would be going out to dinner tonight; your choice of course. Also sis. since it is your fifteenth birthday, and to me that is a very special day, I've decided that today I will do whatever you want for the entire day; as long as I am able to do it of course. This is on top of the gift I got you already so don't worry about that. So with that being said, why don't you hurry up and go get ready; I will be for you down stairs when you're finished." After hearing, this Kagome gave a squeal of delight before hugging her brother and running to the bathroom to get ready for her birthday.

Once she reached her bathroom, Kagome quickly began to get ready as fast as she could. All the while thinking of her brother Yuki, and how much he had changed over the years. Kagome could clearly remember when Yuki had first gotten to her house; and had become her sister. He had been a small injured completely closed off and emotionless little boy; who had a jaded look in his eyes way too old for his young, if extremely gaunt, face to hold . But as time passed by Kagome was happy to tell you that Yuki began to change for the better. Because as the years went by Yuki slow, really slowly, began to warm up to her and her family; only her and the family. He became extremely protective of them and learned everything he could to protect them.

Kagome as she thought of this came to a conclusion, one that she knew all along but never really thought about. What she realized was that when Yuki first came to their house he cared only for his studies and nothing else. But eventually as time passed by and the years went on Yuki be gain to care about other things, yes he still continued to care for his studies and cared about them a whole lot, but still made time for her and their brother; no matter how busy his schedule was or how boring the things they wanted to do with him were to him. Plus Yuki made time to help their mother and grandfather, something Kagome found hard to do at time. He had become someone everyone loved to have at the shrine; he really became family to them and Kagome couldn't imagine a live without him in it. Kagome even after she realized this continued think about her brother, not able to get him out of her head; especially after she had made such a big realization as she just had.

As she continued to reflect, Kagome began to think of other things that had really changed about her brother besides his emotional changes. First Kagome could really say that her brother, Yuki, had truly changed a lot in looks. Especially from what he had looked like was first came here.

When he had first came here, to their house, Yuki was a unhealthy pale almost sickly yellow color and had a look of an injured young animal ready to jump back or bit the next had that came near it; which nearly made Kagome cry when she first got a good look at him. But most importantly, and the most sad, as well as terrifying, thing about Yuki back then had been his eyes. They were cold, hollow and completely dead looking; something that even as she thought back on it still sent shivers of pure horror down her spine.

As the years passed by Kagome could happily say that all of those things had really changed about Yuki as he really began to live up to his name. He was now like snow he named himself after all those years ago; he now looked so delicate, harmless and beautiful as freshly fallen snow. However, even as he looked like did Yuki had proven the saying that looks could be deceiving. Because Yuki was, despite how harmless he looked, a very deadly fighter. Kagome as she thought of this had to hold back the smirk that wanted to form on her face; especially as she thought of what people saw when they did look at her older brother.

At the age of sixteen Yuki had become a very striking persons. He had long silky black hair that he usually put in a tight braid and that fell to his mid-back. He had moonlight pale skin that seemed to almost glow at times. A pair of lager blood red lips that even Kagome, who really didn't think of her brother that way, thought begged to be kissed. Then there were his eyes; eyes which Kagome thought to be his most marvelous features. Yuki had large mind-blowing emerald green eyes that shone with mystery and power that left anyone who looked at them too long mesmerized and breathless. On top of that, his eyes had lashes that girls would literally kill for; and Kagome wasn't ashamed to admit she wished she could have his eyes. All and all Yuki was a rare beauty and had many people wanting to date him; both male and female. None of which Yuki would show any sign of acknowledging to.

As she was think about Yuki Kagome could honestly say that, yeah Yuki was a really good brother to have and that she was extremely happy to have. That thought in mind Kagome finished getting ready and rushed out the door before heading down stairs eager to see what her brother had planned for her birthday.

Once she got down there Kagome was surprised to see her both her brothers standing side by side in the kitchen; waiting for her. Each dressed in their best and each holding a gift for her in their hands.

Yuki was wearing a long black silk kimono with a light blue, almost white, ice dragon circling around the entire thing; it also had a golden obi holding it in place. He had his hair, which was usually down in a braid, being pulled up in to a tight bun; with a pair of senbon needles holding it in place. In his hands he a small box expertly wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper.

Beside him was her younger brother Souta, who had on a small gray silk Kimono with a large red fire kitsune on its back and a black obi holding it together. Souta also had his ear length hair neatly brushed back and parted. In his hands he held a large flat box, obviously self-wrapped, in the same shiny wrapping paper as his brother's; Yuki. Seeing them, and all the decorations around them, Kagome squealed happily before running towards them; while cheerfully screaming.

"YUKI, SOTA YOU GUYS LOOK SOOOO CUUUUUUTE! OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE PLANNED! OH WHAT DID YOU GET ME?" The last part was asked when Kagome was right in front of them trying to get the boxes out of their hands. Yuki smiled softly at this and in a slightly teasing tone told Kagome.

"Kagome you know we can't do much now we have to go to school... that and mom is still getting everything ready for you party; you know like the cake and some more decorations. But if you want to know what I got you soooo much why don't you open it." Kagome perked up at hearing this and quickly rushed up to Yuki and took the present from his hands. She then eagerly tore it open, only to pause and gasp in shock when she saw what her older brother had gotten her. Yuki seeing her shocked looked gave her a small gentle smile and in a soft tone asked her.

"Do you want me to put it on you Kagome?**"** At hearing this Kagome gave a shaky. But happy, nod before slowly handing the gift back over to her brother; wanting him to put it on her. Pulling back Kagome's hair Yuki carefully place his gift on her; making sure to that his gift wasn't too tight or to lose as he did so. Before guiding her to the nearest mirror so she could see how it looked.

Slowly Kagome looked into the mirror and what she saw made tears of happiness fall down her face. Yuki had gotten her a necklace, not just any necklace thought, but the one she had been want for almost a year now; the one her mother had told her was way to expensive to get. It was a gold, almost choler like, necklace with sapphire jewels forming in to a heart. The necklace also had her initials in a clear beautifully cut jewels. Jewels, which Kagome had no idea what they were, but that glowed different colors in the lights. It was truly beautiful necklace and Kagome really loved it.

Yuki seeing that Kagome loved her gift decided to tell her a couple of things about her necklace.

"Kagome I think you should know that I have put a couple of spells on the necklace to insure your safety; spells I have just recently learned from sensei. But spells sensei have assured me will work perfectly and spells that sensei has told me a very powerful; when used correctly. Which I have let me assure you..." Here Harry paused and looked at his sister, who was looking at him wide eyed having only recently found out he could do magic, before continuing on with what he had been saying.

"Anyway the spells I have placed on that necklace is a shielding charm, which means that if you are wearing that necklace it will shield you from danger; or at least most dangers. I have place also placed a self-healing charms on it; meaning it will heal you if you ever get hurt. Though I should warn you, it will not be able to do much with life threatening injuries… On top of that, I've placed a detection charm on your necklace. Meaning that it will show you if there is poison around you, or in your food. Finally I've placed a charm on it so that it can absorb all the spare energy around you; you know just in case of an emergency." After he said, all of this Yuki was tackled into a hug by Kagome as she exclaimed tearfully, but happily.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! I love it! I love it! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! Thank you!" After hearing this Yuki smirked at Kagome before gently pulling her off of him and pointing her towards Souta; who had his gift out stretched to Kagome. Seeing this Kagome smiled and gently took the gift from her little brother's hands. She kept the smile on her face and gave her brother a grateful hug when she unwrapped his gift; it was a beautiful hand crafted paint set. Which Kagome really loved, seeing as she always painted in her spare time, and she told her brother this with a giant grin on her face. Kira, Kagome's mother, really not wanting to break up this moment but knowing that they needed to get to school told the three in front of her.

"OK you three, enough playing around, you need to get to school and don't you dare argue with me about this." Hearing this Kagome and Yuki went back up the go get their bags; while Souta sat down and pouted not really wanting to go to school.

Coming back down from the upstairs both Kagome and Yuki had their bags and were ready to head off to school. But when they reached the front door, actually pretty eager to leave, they found Souta sitting on the front steps looking like he was about to start crying. Worried about what was wrong with her little brother Kagome kneeled down beside Souta and asked him.

"He little bro. what's wrong you looked really happy not even five minutes ago and now you look like the worlds about to end?"

"I can't find Buyo! I think he went in to the well house." Yuki hearing this turned towards the well house before turning back to his brother and asking him; in a tone that said he thought what he was say was obvious.

"Well if you think he went in to the well house why don't you go in there and check for him? Why don't you go get him out?" Only for Souta to rapidly shake his head no and cry out; tears falling down his face as he did so.

"I can't go in there it's not allowed! Besides, it's dark and scary in there. I keep here these strange noises coming from in there and..."Souta then trailed of a blush on his cheeks as he did so. Both seeing and hear what her brother had said, as well as his reaction after words, Kagome rolled her eyes. Then stated in a monotone similar to her older brother's.

"So you are afraid to go in there…" Her she paused and grabbed Yuki's arm before in a gentle teasing tone.

"Don't worry it Souta, me and Yuki will go in there…in the big bad well house and get that fat cat for you. You have nothing to fear; promise you" Hearing this Yuki gave his sister a look, that said just what he was thinking, causing her to blush slightly and ruffle Sota's hair showing him that she was just joking. Yuki seeing this rolled his eyes before turning toward, the snow pouting, Souta and told him in a slightly amused but still mainly monotone tone voice.

"Don't worry Souta, Kagome despite her teasing is right. We would be happy to go in the well house and get the cat. And Souta you shouldn't let Kagome teasing get to you seeing as she is also afraid of going in the well house alone; has been for a while now." At hearing what Yuki had said about her Kagome pouted playfully. Before grabbing her smirking brother's hand and, while ignoring the laughter of her younger brother, pulled him towards the well house.

Once they reached the well house Yuki pulled himself out of his sister's hold and opened up the door of the well house. He then continued to hold it open for Kagome as she entered in the well house. Once Kagome was in Yuki then entered in himself; making sure to leave the door of the well house open so he could keep an eye on Souta as he did so.

Then after they both had entered the well house, Yuki quickly called upon his magic to make a faint glowing ball light float above his right hand. Yuki did this so that they would see what was around them and get the cat out of the well house that much quicker.

What they saw wasn't much but a bunch of junk that surrounded a dried up wooden well. After seeing all of this and not the cat they were looking for Yuki suddenly got a really bad feeling in his guts; a feeling of intense nervousness and dread. Not liking these feeling or the feeling that the well itself was giving him Yuki quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to pull her out of the well house.

Kagome seeing that her brother was nervous suddenly became frightened herself; wondering just what about this well house had her brother so alarmed. In fact, after seeing Yuki's reaction to the well house she began looking around frantically; searching for Buyo the cat. Hoping to find the cat soon so both, her and Yuki could leave the well house and get away from what was causing the both to be so anxious.

That's when both of them heard a creaking coming from deeper in the well house. Forgetting her fear and letting her curiosity get the best of her Kagome went to go see just what was making that noise; hoping it was her fat cat. Yuki seeing this quickly followed her; an ill feeling in his stomach as he did so.

Kagome followed the noise over to the dried up wood well in the center of the room. A well that looked to be sealed up completely. Seeing this Kagome immediately became interested as to why there seemed to be sound coming from what looked to be a boarded up well. Wanting to know what was going on Kagome leaned over the well looking through the cracks between the boards to see if she could see what was making that noise; ignoring both the feeling in her gut and Yuki's protest as she did so.

Suddenly, just after Kagome had lend over the sealed off well, the wooden top busted off then several pale arms reached over and grabbed Kagome around her waist. Before trying to pull her into the well. This caused her to scream and for Yuki to also grab a hold of her; trying to stop her descent into the well. Only for both of them to be pulled into the well and for a blue shining light to cover both of them as the disappeared into the well.


	5. Chapter 5

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover

YUKI'S POWERS: (I know it is two more then I said but there a tie between a couple of the powers)

**Control over ice** (which when angered will include creating snowstorms though so he doesn't seem all-powerful the ability is incredible draining and hard to control.)

**Combination of gentle fist and Haku's fighting style **(they tied so I combined them. So Yuki will at times using needles in his fighting style so it will be like gentle fist but with needles at the end of the hand to really hit and completely destroy the pressure point; crippling or killing the person.)

**wandlessly magic ( **well it will be like wandless magic but only the easy to mid level spells no wandless killing curses. However, he can transform a rock into gold or something useful like a dagger Also Harry doesn't use his magic all too often preferring to do things by hand as to not be lazy)

**sword master ( **it will be more sword style dealing with speed and flexibility not pure strength and Yuki will still make some mistakes in his sword fighting because he has only been using a sword for about three years or so)

**Seer (**This will be completely random, He can't call on this power whenever he wants to and since he has just recently got this ability he will have trouble understanding the vision he gets. He will also be confused on if the Visions are dreams or not.)

**Using magic to enhance body** (Super speed, flexibility, and strength. Oh and he doesn't use this unless it is really important, like his in a fight and losing a fight he can't afford to lose. He never uses it in a fighting tournament unless the person he is fighting has pissed him off severely some was; like cheating or insulting his family. He does not use it in spars because he prefers improving himself naturally so when he does use it, it really packs a powerful punch)

**CHAPTER FIVE-Meeting Inuysaha and what's that jewel?**

Once the blue light appeared and engulfed both him and his sister Yuki immediately noticed an immense pressure in his head; a pressure which quickly caused him to close his eyes briefly in pain. Only to open them back up not even a moment later and instantaneously notice that the blue light had disappeared. That and the fact that both him and his sister where now falling to the well ground at a fast pace. Thinking quickly Yuki flipped himself over and grabbed Kagome arm; making sure to bring her as close to him as he could. So that when they did land, he would hit the ground first and she would land on him; hopefully completely unharmed.

Yuki hit the ground with a soft groan, which turned into an even louder groan when Kagome landed on him; despite the fact he had realized it was going to happen and the fact he had prepared for it. Kagome hearing the pain filled groan quickly got up off her brother and in a panicked voice said.

"Anki are you ok. I didn't hurt you did I! I didn't mean too! It was the light's fault and...What was with the blue light anyway? And that monster, what was it? Do you have any idea what's going on; please tell me you do?….That and tell me you know exactly where we are and know how to he home!" This was all said in a super fast hysterical voice; while the last part was in an almost panicked shout. Hearing all of this, and taking a minute to actually translate it so that he could actually understand it, all Yuki could only blink a couple of times. Before he placed a finger on his sister's (Kagome's) mouth, stopping her from saying anything else, and in calming tone told her.

"Calm down Kagome, I am not hurt just slightly surprised. I have no idea what that light was, or why it appeared where it had, but I do know that it was some form of magic… though not in any way similar to what I use or any that I have seen. The so call monster I believe was a centipede demon…though I am not a hundred percent sure on that seeing as I have only read about them not seen any, again, like the light, I don't have any idea what is going on or why it appeared where it did." After saying this, Yuki paused and looked at the slightly panicking Kagome, before smiling trying to reassure her before he continued.

"And as for where we are, I can honestly say I have no idea where we are...unless you want me to tell you at the bottom of a well because that is where we are currently. But I get the feeling that isn't what you mean so I suggest if we want to find out just where we are, just what that light has done to us, we will have leave the well and find out." Kagome, after this was said, blushed slightly before laughing slightly while nervously scratching the back of her head.

"He he he I guess your right Anki. Now let's get out of this well so we can find out where the hell we're at…" Here Kagome paused and looked at the well floor and its walls before looking at her brother.

"Do you have any idea how we can get out of here, there isn't a ladder or anything…well I guess we could use the veins to climb out of but…" Here Kagome trailed off as she noticed that Yuki was no longer listening to her, nor was he on the ground beside her anymore, but use the veins she was talking about earlier to climb out of the well. Kagome seeing this went red in rage before she too grabbed a vein and began to climb out of the well; determined to give her brother a piece of her mind when she got out of there.

Only for her jaw to drop (not literally but she went from anger to shock amazingly quick.) when she saw just what was around her; when she saw how much her surrounding had changed from before. Gone was the shrine she and her brothers grew up in, gone was the large and very busy city that she had spent of her time in; instead there was a thick forest that had an extremely old and powerful feel to it. Seeing this Kagome gapped a little before turning toward he brother, who was looking at everything calmly, and completely lost it; especially when she took in his completely unruffled appearance at the sights around him.

"How they HELL can you stand there and be so calm! HOW the HELL aren't you freaking out! We have no idea where we are! We're lost out here! We have no idea how to get back home and to top it all of you think it was some type of DEMON that dragged us he in the first place!…" As Kagome said this Yuki walked quietly over to her and once he was standing in front of her he began to speak; his tone calming the worried Kagome down as she listen to what he had to say.

"Kagome stop worrying. Panicking over what has already happened isn't going to help us any; nor is it going to change anything. What we need to do is, think this through with a calm, clear, head. That way we can figure out what is going on and how to fix whatever the problem is. Plus I really think that we have been brought here for a reason and…" Here Yuki stopped talking as he noticed that Kagome was no longer listening to him.

Slightly annoyed, but trying his best not to show it as that might make his sister even more nervous the she already was, Yuki looked to what had caught his sister's attention. Turning slightly to the left Yuki saw just what it was that seemed to of hypnotized his younger sister. When he did see what it was, Yuki couldn't stop the almost silent chuckle that came from his mouth as he took in the sight that caught his sister complete attention.

It was a man pinned to a tree; a man that was apparently asleep. Now that was odd in itself but what made it odder was the fact that fact that the man apparently had silver dog ear attached to his head, had long waist length silver hair, wore an old fashion, a real old fashion, red outfit. Then to top it off he had claws on both his hands and feet. Seeing all of this and feeling the aura around the young, looking, man Yuki knew he could be very dangerous. Knowing this and knowing Kagome was curious about him Yuki turned to his sister to warn her about him.

Only to find Kagome heading right over the pinned man, right over to the dangerous a looking stranger; a look of pure curiosity on her face and her hands twitching as she did so. Obviously, she wanted to touch the dog-ears on the man's head and nothing was going to stop her; not even the fact the man was pinned to a tree. Yuki seeing this couldn't help but sweat drop, before opening his mouth and calling out to his curious sister.

"Hey Kagome it might not be a good idea to go over there it might not be safe. I mean he had to of been pinned to that tree for a reason." Only for Kagome to snort and call back.

"Stop worrying so much, I mean like you said he is pinned to a tree. How bad could a man pinned to a tree be? Besides he seems to be sleeping any way; so there isn't much he can do to me any way." Yuki after this was said rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow at his sister before sarcastically replying back to her.

"Yes Kagome the guy pinned to a tree is not dangerous, he was pinned there for no reason what so ever. And I am sure he's perfectly harmless as well. Hell I bet those sharp claws that look like they could easily tear metal apart, let alone you, are just for show…in fact he look so perfectly safe and innocent lets go give him a big hug.." However, it seemed that once again Kagome decided not to listen to him because she was still making her way over to the tree the pinned man was on; much to Yuki's frustration.

Once she got there, Kagome immediately began to reach out; eager to touch the soft looking ears on top of the silver haired boy's head. Only to jerk back and give a cry of surprise when an arrow land right where her hand had been. Seeing this Kagome quickly spun around so that she could see where, or more like who, the arrow had come from.

Yuki hearing this cry of surprise and seeing the arrow nearly hit his little sister quickly drew his blade, a blade which since he had gotten from his sensei and a blade which he rarely took off, ready to remove the head of the person who had fired the arrow at his little sister.

This in mind, Yuki turned to face where the arrow had come from blade posed for attack and an almost sadistic smile on his face. Once Yuki was facing the area the arrow had come from, he was shocked at what he saw. Which was a large group of men that looked like they had come straight out of the feudal era, all of which seemed to be carrying a weapon of some sort, and all of which were being lead by an elderly miko; who was currently glare at Kagome with her on good eye. Yuki seeing this returned the glare that she was giving Kagome one hundred fold causing the miko to shiver slightly before she stopped glaring at Kagome and began to talk to both of them in no nonsense tone.

"Step away from Inuyasha and call off your guard. We have you out numbered and we will use force if we have to" (Sorry I haven't watched Inuyasha in a while and can't recall what happen here so I am going off what I do remember and trying to change it a bit because Harry/Yuki is in it.)

Yuki both seeing and hearing this gave an almost silent snarl before tightening his grip on his blade. He refused to put down his blade especially when so many armed people looked ready to attack both him and his sister.

Besides, he could tell by the stances of many of the men that they had little to no training in how to use the weapon they held; because of this Yuki knew he could take them all easily. However, it seemed Kagome had other things in mind because she quickly went over to her brother and place a calming hand on his shoulder. Yuki feeling this looked at Kagome, only to sigh and reluctantly put his blade up at the look in her eyes.

The miko of the other group seeing this gestured for the men beside her to grab both Kagome and Yuki, which they quickly did; even if many of seemed a bit frightened of Yuki as they did so. Though, even after they had Yuki in there hold, they grabbed Kagome as gently as possible; especially after they saw the glare Yuki directed at them when they had started to grab Kagome a little to roughly. After the group had both Kagome and Yuki in their hold, they headed toward the village Yuki could see faintly in the distance.

Once they reached the village the miko had the men guiding their tied of forms towards the center of the town' where the two where immediately tossed down. Though they where noticeable gentle with Kagome as they did this' fearing the visible wrath in Yuki's eyes.

Yuki as soon as he hit the ground began to roll making it so that he landed directly on his feet as he did so. As he did this Yuki made sure to quickly catching Kagome before she could hit the ground; all without taking his eyes of the group in front of him.

The Miko seeing this immediately recognized how strong a fighter Yuki was. Realizing this and understanding the difficulty she would have if Yuki decided to fight acted quickly. She rushed over, moving at a very surprising speed for someone so old, until she was in front of the two on the ground and before either one knew what she was going to do she threw purification salt at them; while call out for the kitsune spirit be removed.

Yuki seeing, as well as hearing, this couldn't help, nor did he really want to stop, the smirk that made its way across his face. He then began to mentally count down in his head; after all, he knew all about Kagome's temper. No sooner then he hit zero in his head then did the explosion he knew was going to happen, happen. Kagome face red and eye blazing started yelling out at the miko in front of them; throwing of purification salt with shakes of her head as she did so.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT? WE'RE NOT DEMONS AND CONTINUOUSLY THROWING THAT SALT ON US WILL NOT CHANGE A THING! ANOTHER THING! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE FOR ATTACKING US… WHY DID YOU ATTACK US! DO YOU JUST RANDOMLY ATTACK PEOPLE! "The village miko hearing all of this could only blink at Kagome in shock before in a completely puzzled and stunned tone saying.

"You honestly have no idea do you…" At hearing, this Kagome gave the miko in front of her a look; a look that spoke of just how happy Kagome was about basically being called clueless While Yuki just looked at the miko with unnerving eyes. Yuki seeing the miko in front of him move slightly in discomfort from the looks she was getting decided to give her a small break and answered her.

"No we don't, so why don't you kindly explain it to us so that we can understand." The miko hearing this and seeing the honest in both of their eyes, well the open honest in Kagome eyes and a slightly warmer look in Yuki's eyes, began to explain to them just what was going on. Knowing that it would be easier for her in the end if she did so.

"Oh I see ... well first things first, before I explain anything to you I would like to know your names. Mine is Kaede I am the Miko of this village; please tell me yours." Kagome hearing this nodded her head politely to Kaede before replying.

"Hello Kaede, my name is Kagome please to meet you." Yuki hearing this couldn't and didn't want to stop himself from rolling his eyes before also answering Kaede; amusement tinting his voice as he did so.

"My name is Yuki; I'm this brat older brother…. her extremely over protective and highly trained older brother." The last part was said with a glare directed at the men in the group; who had been looking a little too closely at Kagome. Kagome hearing this, as well as seeing the glares directed at the men in front of her, rolled her eyes at Yuki before turning Kaede and asking.

"So now that we are introduced can you please explain what if going on?" Kaede hearing this smiled slightly, at the politeness of the young women in front of her, before beginning her explanation.

"Ok since you apparently don't know anything about what is going on I better start at the beginning. Which I guess would be where we found you; where we attacked you at. Where we found you at was in Inuyasha's forest. The man you saw pinned to the tree was Inuyasha; hence the name. He is a Hanyou, which is a person who is half demon half human if you didn't know, who was pinned to the tree fifty years ago by my sister and…" Here Kaede was interrupted from finishing her tale as some men in the village began to scream and as the centipede demon from before, the one that had pulled them down the well in the first place, began to attack the village; all the while calling for some jewel.

Kagome seeing this and sensing the demon was after her decided to lead it out of the village; ignoring the fact she didn't know what she would do once she was out of the village as she did so. Yuki seeing this began to curse his sister's stupidity as he chased after her; quickly grabbing his weapons from a nearby-terrified villager as he did so.

Kagome took off running toward the forest only now, instead of being proud for her what she thought was quick thinking, she was cursing herself for being so stupid because she had no idea as to what to do about centipede demon chasing after her; tearing down the surrounding forest as it did so. Then after five minute off running, dodging and cursing herself silly Kagome found herself in the clearing she had been in earlier. Only this time Inuyasha seemed to be awake, and speaking.

"Hey Kikyo why don't you just shoot it with an arrow like you did me? Why are you running Kikyo? Kikyo what….Hey don't ignore me Kikyo!" By this time Kagome, who was already annoyed, completely lost her temper and went up into Inuyasha's face before starting to scream at him; ignoring the centipede demon and poking him in the chest as she sis so.

"KIKYO, KIKYO I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS KIKYO IS! BUT I DO KNOW ONE THING AND THAT'S I'M NOT HER! MY NAME IS KAGOME! REPEAT AFTER ME KA-GO-ME! GOT IT!" Inuyasha hearing this stiffened before sniffing the air around Kagome and muttering out.

"Your right, you're not her, she smelled much better than you do." Kagome after this was said went bright red with rage and was about shout at him again. Only to groan in pain as the centipede demon, that had been chasing her earlier, smashed into to her and crushed her into Inuyasha. Inuyasha hearing this and feeling the centipede start tightening its grip began to speak to Kagome; a hint of alarm in his voice as he spoke.

"Hey Kagome, that you name right? Look set me free and I can take care of this pathetic demon and safe both of us. All you have to do is pull this arrow out of my shoulder." Kagome hearing this began to conceder it; especially after the centipede tightened its grip once more.

All too soon, Kagome couldn't breathe and she began to reach for the arrow not wanting to die. Once she got her hand around the arrow Kagome pulled it out with an explosion of pink purification powers; then Inuyasha was free.

Inuyasha seeing this quickly got the two of them free of the tree and tossed Kagome to the ground away from the centipede demon. The centipede demon seeing this went for the fallen girl trying to get what it wanted from her. Then before Inuyasha, or anyone else for that matter, could stop it, the centipede demon tore into Kagome side. Just as Yuki came running into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

FROZEN EMERALDS

Summary-Harry has been badly abused by the Dudley's and has been since he was placed there. At the young age of five Harry decides enough is enough as he locks all of his emotions away and throws himself into anything he can set his hands onto; including the books on magic he found among his mother's things he found in the attic. Now what happens when the abuse Harry suffered is discover and he is sent to Japan to live with a distant relative? A relative that happened to have a certain well in their back yard. This is a HP/INU crossover

YUKI'S POWERS: (I know it is two more then I said but there a tie between a couple of the powers)

**Control over ice** (which when angered will include creating snowstorms though so he doesn't seem all-powerful the ability is incredible draining and hard to control.)

**Combination of gentle fist and Haku's fighting style **(they tied so I combined them. So Yuki will at times using needles in his fighting style so it will be like gentle fist but with needles at the end of the hand to really hit and completely destroy the pressure point; crippling or killing the person.)

**wandlessly magic ( **well it will be like wandless magic but only the easy to mid level spells no wandless killing curses. However, he can transform a rock into gold or something useful like a dagger Also Harry doesn't use his magic all too often preferring to do things by hand as to not be lazy)

**sword master ( **it will be more sword style dealing with speed and flexibility not pure strength and Yuki will still make some mistakes in his sword fighting because he has only been using a sword for about three years or so)

**Seer (**This will be completely random, He can't call on this power whenever he wants to and since he has just recently got this ability he will have trouble understanding the vision he gets. He will also be confused on if the Visions are dreams or not.)

**Using magic to enhance body** (Super speed, flexibility, and strength. Oh and he doesn't use this unless it is really important, like his in a fight and losing a fight he can't afford to lose. He never uses it in a fighting tournament unless the person he is fighting has pissed him off severely some was; like cheating or insulting his family. He does not use it in spars because he prefers improving himself naturally so when he does use it, it really packs a powerful punch)

**CHAPTER SIX-REACTIONS**

**I know this is short but I really don't remember much from this show and will try to make the next chapter at least twice as long to make up for it.**

Yuki as he came on to a stop where he last heard Kagome's voice completely froze at the scene in front of him. There was blood on the ground, his little sister's blood to be exact. The was a large, ugly, centipede demon attacking his sister. There was the man who had been previously pinned to the tree free with his clawed hands out looking ready to attack someone. Then more importantly , and what pissed him off beyond belief, was the fact his sister was on the ground injured by some type of bite mark on her side. Seeing all of this Yuki could only to one thing. He bowed his head in pure rage; trying and failing to calm himself down.

Harry then left his head up and let a hollow bone chilling laugh fall from his lips as he pulled his blade out of it sheath; it was time for someone to pay for hurting his little sister. The three in front of them hearing this looked over to where Yuki was and had three different reactions.

Kagome seeing as well as hearing this also froze and only had one thought in her mind, as she began to pity the two in front of her. That thought was 'oh boy overly protective big brother is here. Over protective really sadistic older brother is here.'

Inuyasha looking at the anger teen in front of him, seeing the looking of pure death in his eyes and feeling his power brushing against him took a step back . Decided to do the smart thing for right now and see what was going on for right now before he did anything else. Plus he got the feeling he really didn't want to get in the teen way, and if anything, Inuyasha had learned to listen to his gut feelings.

The centipede demon on the other hand only saw another threat that was trying to stop it from getting what it wanted so, ignoring every instinct that told it not to, the demon attacked Yuki with a loud roar. Yuki seeing this let a sadist smile slide on his face as he got in to the more deadly form of his sword's fighting style. Then in movement that looked like a blur to Kagome Yuki raced toward in incoming centipede demon and brought his sword down on the demon's neck; determined to sever its head form it's body for injuring his sister as bad as it had.

Unfortunately before he could do this Kagome let out a startled cry that got the attention of everyone on the soon to be battle field; as she found something that she had previously missed before. As she found something, the Centipede demon had knocked out of her side when it bit her.

"Oh what's this jewel and how the hell did it get into my side?" This caused the demon who had been previously charging at Yuki to make a quick turn, causing Yuki's blade strike to barely miss, and had straight for Kagome. Which is where Inuyasha happened to be heading at the same time. Seeing this Yuki tore after the two determined not to let anything harm his sister any more then she already was.

Yuki reach the demon attacking Kagome the same time Inuyasha did and together, without much effort, the two tore the centipede demon apart. Sadly this was a far as their teamwork seemed to last because the minute Inuyasha landed on the ground from his attack he turned to Kagome with his hand outstretched and a snarl on his lips.

"Okay hand over the jewel bitch." This of course set of both Kagome's and Yuki's temper.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SISTER YOU HALF BREED MUTT!" Ear laid down both in anger and from the sound of their shouting Inuyasha sneered at the two before him before speaking in a slow voice insulting voice; all the while cracking his knuckles and showing of his clawed hands.

"I said hand me that jewel you have in your hand BITCH it belongs to me and call off you weak, pathetic little girly guard while you're at it." Hearing this Yuki tightened his grip on his sword ready to attack Inuyasha only to start curse once again when Kagome, once again much to Yuki's dismay, ran off with another demon chasing her; this time it was Inuyasha.

Seeing this Yuki once again gave chase; while mentally swearing to teach Kagome to know when not to run.

Finally after running through the forest for what seemed like an hour and losing sight of Kagome at least three times Yuki finally caught up to his sister and her attacker. Only to come upon a very humorous sight Inuyasha was in a crater in the ground, one shaped exactly like him, and Kagome, as well as Kaede , were standing on the ground above him with startled yet amused and slightly smug looks on their faces. Seeing all of this and wondering what they hell was going on Yuki couldn't stop the next words from leaving his lips.

"What did I miss?"


	7. Chapter 7

I just am posting this up to say that I am really sorry, a story just recently fired my computer tower and can't get back on it. Which means I have that until I do or find a way to get the information off of my computer I have lost the two chapter I just finished typing for it's for the greater good and the three chapters for a new story I was writing a little vampire Harry potter crossover…any way I guess what I am saying is that until I get my computer up and running I will not be able to post any updates. Currently I am on a little note book computer which is hard to type on because the keyboard keeps messing up so I really can't type on it. I hope that your not too mad and understand…but I do promise to update as soon as I get the other computer up and running…which might take a while because money is a little tight right now.


End file.
